


gaydar

by the8ofhearts (minghao_o)



Series: office antics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I want to sleep, One Shot, idk anymore tbh, minghao is a bub, tbh idk the difference between a one shot and a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/the8ofhearts
Summary: minghao asks a question





	gaydar

**Author's Note:**

> this was not proofread
> 
> it’s 3am leave me alone

it was like any other day in office and minghao still hasn’t gotten used to how busy it is. he looked around him and noticed something odd. there was only one person, who he considered close enough, to ask.

“wonwoo hyung,” he called the attention of the editor whose table was right next to his.

“yeah?” he said without looking up from his computer.

“i have a question,” minghao continued. the other just hummed. “why is nobody in this office straight?”

“jeonghan hyung has a really good gaydar.”

“but why though?”

“seungcheol hyung is the founder.”

“that doesn’t explain anything thought.” minghao kept on asking and he was pretty sure it was getting annoying but wonwoo’s expression remained the same.

“seungcheol hyung is gay. jeonghan hyung is gay. shua hyung is gay,” he took a deep breath. “they wanted a place for them to work comfortably. something like a safe haven, so that it didn’t feel like they would be hiding something from their colleagues.”

“i never mentioned i was gay though,” minghao thought out loud.

“like i said, jeonghan hyung has a really good gaydar,” wonwoo suddenly let out a frustrated groan and slammed the table. “i’m gonna take a break.”

minghao looked over to see what had happened.

minesweeper.

**Author's Note:**

> k but i’m not even a high school graduate but i have to regularly check the stocks. i want to sleep. 
> 
> pati ba naman stocks pinoproblema ko wtf is my school doing. 
> 
> i’m gonna make another one about a missing cake. good night


End file.
